


Kiss

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Tony having a crush on you and him finding out you’ve never been kissed before and him trying to kiss you constantly but Gibbs always walking in and one day you finally kiss and it’s cute af. Requested by anon.





	

“You know he likes you, right?” Tim asked me when Tony left to get me some food as I was complaining about being hungry.

“Tony? Like me?” I laughed as I pointed to myself.

“Do you honestly think he would have gotten me food?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, he would if he wanted something from you,” I said.

“If it involves DiNozzo, then he always wants something from you,” Gibbs said as he walked up to us. “We have a case, pack up.”

Then Tim and we grabbed our stuff and I went over and grabbed Tony’s go bag. I figured he’ll probably meet us at the car. I saw Tim call Tony to meet us at the car.

*

“So, this girl was one of the most attractive girl’s I’ve ever seen,” Tony said as he took picture. “And when we kissed, it’s like someone had lit sparks inside me, you know?”

“No, I’ve been never kissed,” I said collecting evidence from the ground, trying to ignore Tony. That made him stop taking pictures.

“What do you mean you’ve never been kissed?” He said walking over to me.

“I mean, I’ve never been kissed,” I said getting up and tagging the evidence though I wasn’t looking at Tony. I didn’t really feel ashamed as I was waiting for the right person. When I looked up, Tony was getting closer to me and I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was trying to do.

When he got close enough he put a hand on my cheek and started to lean as if to kiss me but we were interrupted by Gibbs to slapped Tony upside the head.

“This is a crime scene, not a make-out session,” Gibbs said walking away again and with that I went back to collecting evidence again.

“Do that again and Gibbs won’t be the only one slapping you,” I said looking up at Tony from my crouching position. “And it won’t be on the head.”

*

Tony and me were in the elevator going to the bullpen and it had been a couple days since he last tried to kiss me. I had my arms crossed and I was tapping my foot, not because I was mad but because I had a song stuck in my head.

“You know, we could try kissing again,” He said looking at me with a smile. Then he turned to me. “Considering Gibbs isn’t around.”

I didn’t say anything but I did raise my eyebrow. I knew that the elevator was going to stop soon and with our luck, Gibbs was going to be right there. Tony leaned over and my arms were unfolded and all thoughts of the song I couldn’t remember were gone. He, again, touched my cheek and looked really happy to be able to be this close with me. 

I didn’t say anything but I did raise my eyebrow. I knew that the elevator was going to stop soon and with our luck, Gibbs was going to be right there. Tony leaned over and my arms were unfolded and all thoughts of the song I couldn’t remember were gone. He, again, touched my cheek and looked really happy to be able to be this close with me.

Though, as I predicted, the elevator dinged and opened and there was Gibbs. I heard a sign. He walked into the elevator as Tim ran in with Tony and my go bags. Me and Tony separated. 

*

I walked into the kitchen to see Tony already there making coffee, which is weird because Tony didn’t like coffee all that much.

“So, who you making that coffee for?” I asked walking over and pushing myself onto the counter so I was sitting on it.

“McGee,” He said while shaking his head and a huff.

“What do you want him to do for you?” I asked.

“Why do you think I want him to do-”

“Because I seem to be the only person you seem to do things without something in return,” I interrupted him and he turned his head.

“Well,” He started to say with a smile. “You’re not wrong.”

He stopped what he was doing to move a little closer to me. 

“You know that Gibbs is out interviewing the victim’s family,” He said he stepped right in front of me with about half a foot between my calf and him.

I didn’t say anything but I cocked an eyebrow and reached out to fiddle with his tie. I felt Tony’s hand on the sides of my thighs and I felt him gently push my thighs a little wide.

I looked up and suddenly I felt a pressure on my lips. I realized that Tony was kissing me and I leaned into it.

It didn’t last long enough. When we stopped kissing, we couldn’t stop smiling.

“I guess I’m going to need to make a new pot of coffee,” He said with a smile as he stepped back. He had turned on the coffee pot but forgotten to put in the coffee beans.


End file.
